1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aquariums and more particularly, to an aquarium carrying a LED lamp. The invention relates also to a LED lamp for use in an aquarium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquarium is a water container for keeping fish and other water animals and plants. To enhance the design of an aquarium, a lamp may be used to emit light toward the inside of the aquarium. Conventionally, lamp tubes and bulbs are commonly used in aquariums. Nowadays, subject to energy saving and carbon reduction requirements, LEDs (light emitting diodes) are intensively used to substitute for lamp tubes or bulbs.
FIGS. 1˜3 show three different designs of LED lamp-equipped aquariums. Basically, these designs commonly comprise a rectangular transparent casing 91 for holding water and water animals and plants, and a LED lamp 92 arranged on the top side of the transparent casing 91. Further, a power adapter cable 93 is used to obtain electricity for the LED lamp 92. The use of the power adapter cable 93 complicates the installation and arrangement of the aquarium.
Further, in either of the aforesaid prior designs shown in FIGS. 1˜3, the LED lamp 92 is neither detachable nor adjustable to any other direction after its installation in the top side of the transparent casing 91. These limitations narrow the application.